Never the Same
by JasperRiley
Summary: The boys are jumped in an alley way while walking home from a gig. What happens when one sacrifices everything to save the others? Will they being able to help him and themselves as they struggle to make sense of it all. Can they save him now, or will their own problems get in the way?
1. Chapter 1: Good times never last

Disclaimer: I don't own the Monkees or anything connected to them. This is purely for fun.

There are trigger themes in this story so be warned

Also sorry about how short it is, there is more. A new chapter will come out every month, not sure what date I'll settle on yet so it might not be exactly a month.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The Monkees sang with renewed energy as they performed their first ever encore. They had no idea there would be this many girls here tonight. Davy had already gotten quite a few numbers by the time they were done. Packing up their things lead to three more and at least one each for the rest of them. Tonight was a good night.

The owner paid them in cash saying how lucky he was to find them and he'd see them next week on the same night.

Wanting to get home the Monkees thanked him and left. They piled into the car, Mike behind the wheel. He turned the key, the car sputtered for a minute then died.

"What gives?" Micky asked. He couldn't believe something like this was happening to them on a night like tonight.

"Looks like we're walking." Mike said as he hopped back out of the car and started grabbing his things.

Three groans rang through the night air as they got out as well.

"I know, I know. But look at it this way. At least we finally have the money to get it fixed." Mike tried cheering them up.

"Yeah lota good that does us now." Micky grumbled. "This is the third time this month."

"Yeah, well just be glad it broke down after the gig and not before like these other times or we wouldn't have the money now to fix it." Mike reminded him.

"Yeah, your right. I'm sorry Mike, I'm just tired." Micky said apologizing for complaining.

"Apology accepted." Mike said feeling as tired as Micky.

They had just grabbed all their things and were about to start walking when a voice stopped them.

"Boys!" They heard the owner call to them.

Turning around they saw him hurry over.

"What happened to your car?" He asked seeing it still sitting behind them.

"Oh, well... It broke down on us and we were just gonna walk home. We were gonna come back tomorrow and move it." Mike added hoping they would be able to leave it there for tonight. He hadn't even thought about the owner getting mad or anything.

"Well that just won't do boys, it won't do at all." The owner said shaking his head.

Mike sighed, they were going to have to push the car home, and that would take at least twice as long. He started thinking of how they would even accomplish such a feat. Davy would have to steer of course as the smallest, his weight would be easier, and the rest of them would be pushing the car. The owner's next words however brought him back to the present.

"So since I can't have my new musicians hurting their hands or anything, why don't you boys just stow your stuff in the club. It will be safe and you don't have to lug it all back to where ever you live. I'd offer to give you a ride but I'm already late as it is. My wife is going to kill me if I don't get back in time to tuck the kids in."

The Monkees face's all lit up at that news. Sure they still had to walk but without their instruments it would be a lot easier. They quickly followed the man back into the club where he showed them a room to storage their stuff. They thanked him as they went their separate ways, starting their trek back to their apartment.

They were all tired, practically dead on their feet save for Davy who couldn't seem to calm down to save his life.

"And then when the tambourine flew out of me hand and I jumped up and caught it without missing a single beat!. I also loved how-"

"Davy! Wow. You really are a ball of energy tonight." Mike drawled amazed that the younger man could be running, jumping, and dancing around after the set they'd just done.

"I can't help it! Tonight has been the best night of me whole life!" He said running onto the grass that ran along side the sidewalk. "Even having to walk can't bring me down!"

"Maybe it was those three cokes he had." Micky supplied equally astonished, he was bone tired and couldn't wait to fall into his nice warm bed.

"I bet it was that girl." Peter said.

"Which one?" Micky asked remembering that he himself had seen at least four give him their numbers.

"Well which ever it was it's sure got him in trippy mood." Mike said as they watched Davy jump over a bench and do somersaults.

"How ya feeling Davy?" Micky asked when he ran back over to them.

"Marvelous! Tonight, the stars, the world, everything, everything is marvelous!" Davy said taking off again as the other's struggled to keep up.

"He's lost it, man." Micky said grinning, Davy's enthusiasm was starting to rub off.

"You'll be lost if you don't hurry Micky." Peter shouted behind him as he and Mike caught up with Davy while Micky had yet to move.

"Hey, wait up!" Micky called chasing after them.

When he reached them they started a game of Monkee in the middle as they walked using a small bouncy ball Peter had in his pocket.

Having too much fun and laughing, none of them noticed or heard as five men snuck up behind them.

Four large men leapt from the shadow's, grabbing each of them and dragging them into an alley while a fifth looked out into the street making sure the incident went unnoticed by the quiet and seemingly deserted downtown.

Not seeing anything moving he followed his friends around a bend to where they had brought the boys, cutting them off from sight of any wandering eyes that might happen by.

Mike was panicking not knowing what these men had planned for him and his friends. He just knew that as leader it was his responsibility to get them out of this in one piece.

Micky held his head from where one of the men socked him when he tried to fight back when he'd been grabbed. He was already starting to get a headache and the world hadn't yet stopped spinning, leaving him to lean on Davy, who looked ready to kill every one of them with his bare hands. The only thing holding him back was the safety of his friends should he fail, which given the size of the men, was a sure bet. So he settled for glaring at them while he held Micky up as he regained his senses.

Peter was a mess. He looked around him at his friends to the men and back to his friends, tears dripping down his face. He'd never been this scared before and he just wished he could be home, that they all could be home where it was nice and safe.

"Now say here. What's the meaning of all this?" Mike asked finally finding his voice. He regretted it as soon as it left his mouth.

One of the men delivered a punch to his gut, doubling him over.

"Hey!" Davy yelled losing the fight with his common sense as he watched another of his friends collapse in pain due to the men in front of him.

Mike struggled to breathe past the pain in his stomach as he silently begged Davy to shut up.

Too late they turned towards him, seeming to just now notice his short stature as they burst out laughing at the little man who was now standing defensively in front of his friends looking like he was ready to fight to the death.

"So you're a tough guy huh?" The ringleader sneered.

"You'd better believe it, now off with the lot of you!" Davy yelled his blood boiling too much for him to back down.

The man took out a knife turning it over in his hands as he spoke.

"Here's the thing short stuff. I kinda already told my boys that we would have some fun tonight. You're not trying to make me into a liar are you?" He asked rhetorically. "So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to offer you the chance to save your friends-"

"Deal!" Davy said not waiting to hear the rest, anything that saved them was good enough for him.

"No!" Three voices behind him chorused.

"Take me!" Mike pleaded as the leader started dragging Davy away, whose bravado was gone, replaced by a look of utter terror as tears streamed down his face.

"Deal's been made." The leader shouted back over his shoulder as the other men started beating them, not stopping until each one was unconscious. They looted their still forms and followed.

"You said you'd spare them!?" Davy was devastated, now not only was he going to have to endure whatever these men had planned but he didn't even get the satisfaction of knowing his friends were safe.

"Are you calling me a liar again? The man yelled picking Davy up by his neck to glare into his face, leaving his feet dangling about a foot off the ground. "I said the deal would save them not spare them, their alive aren't they?" He spat out the words and then let go, causing Davy to fall to the ground gasping for air as his mind whirled from the trickery and lack of oxygen.

New tears fell from his eyes, if the man had meant that saving his friends was simply not killing them then what did they have planned for him, he shuddered at the thought.

The man ignored his crying and protests as he hauled the little man up by the hair and walked him over to where a concrete stoop stood about waist high. The man threw Davy towards it, who landed hard on his stomach. Before he could get his breath back the man was on top of him, ripping at his pants and yanking them down. He did the same to his own bringing them down just enough to get his already erect cock free from their restraints.

Davy, finally realizing what was about to happen to him started struggling in earnest, begging the man to let him go, to not do this to him. Tears and snot covered his face as his pleas fell on deaf ears. He felt the man as he moved in behind him. Felt the sharp unbearable pain as he entered him. Then that's all he felt, pain, pain everywhere from his head to his toes. He wasn't sure how long it lasted or how many turns each of them took when the rest returned and joined in but it seemed like forever, like it was never going to end.

But it did. After Davy swallowed the latest man's juice the leader announced it was time to leave, but not before they all stood around him giving him a few last kicks before they flied out one by one. The leader was the last to leave, he bent down close to Davy ear. "Thanks for the fun, we should do it again sometime." He whispered before following his men out of the alley.

Davy lay there curled up in a ball barely hanging onto to consciousness, he had to find his friends. He tried to get up but was met by shooting pain all over his body, dark spots floated in front of his eyes as he crumpled, finally succumbing to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own the Monkees or anything connected to them. This is purely for fun.

There are trigger themes in this story so be warned.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Okay I know I said it would be another month but I already had this one written (trying to space the chapters out so I don't put too much on my plate at once) so I figured why not put it up now. But seriously, barring some mad inspiration or something, it'll ideally be about a month between chapters. I know that's long but I've had problems before about doing too much at once and nothing got done. I don't want that to happen this time.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Drip

Drip

Drip

Micky wiped his face as he tried to turn over. Why was his bed so hard? Is that why everything hurt so much? There didn't use to be a leak above his bed, did there? All these questions swirled in his brain at once. Nothing made any sense and the more he tried to think the more his head hurt. Finally getting fed up with his mind for not knowing the answers to what should have been fairly simple questions he decided to open his eyes. That proven harder then it should have been as he struggled just to lift his eyelids. Slowly ever so slowly he managed to pry them open, only to blink in surprise as he saw not his bedroom, but brick walls and dirt. Memories from earlier that night came flooding back as he took in his surroundings.

Panic and fear for his friends filled his heart making him ignore his own pain as he bolted upright looking for them. He sighed in relief when he made out their shapes laying feet from him. His relief was short lived however as he recounted and came up one short, Davy was still missing.

Micky hurried over to Mike shaking his shoulder as he begged him to wake up.

After a few minutes Mike let out a groan as he rejoined Micky in the land of the living.

"Mike!" He heard Micky shout above the droning in his head.

"Quiet down, I've gotta headache." He muttered turning his face away from him as he tried to go back to sleep.

"But Mike-"

"Will ya pipe down already I'm tryin' ta sle-" He started as he opened his eyes for the first time.

"Where are we?" He asked suddenly unsure of what was going on. His body, which had felt kind of numb when he'd first woken, now felt like it was on fire with every move he made.

"Some guys jumped us in an alley. I just woke up a few minutes ago." Micky explained wishing he could have let him live in blissful ignorance a little while longer but there was no time to waste.

He watched as the night replayed over in Mike's mind, watched as the light left his eyes until they looked almost dead.

"Where's Davy?" His dead looking eyes peered into Micky's, who had to turn away.

"I don't know, he wasn't here when I woke up."

"We have to find him, if they did this to us who knows what they did to him."

"I'll wake Peter." Micky said as Mike struggle to sit up.

"Pete, Peter! Hey buddy, you need to wake up now." Micky said as he shook him after having crawled over to where the still unconscious boy lay.

A few minutes went by but Peter still didn't wake up.

"Mike! Somethings wrong with Peter, he won't wake up." Micky felt the panic build up inside him again as it threatened to take over as he tried in vain to wake his fallen friend.

"Peter, Peter come on wake up." Mike joined in shaking his shoulder.

Not getting any kind of response Mike started checking him over. It wasn't until he got to his head that he found the cause. Pulling his hand out from underneath Peter's head reviled it covered in blood. Quickly but carefully they turned him over to get a better look.

"That doesn't look good." Micky said seeing the back of Peter's head matted with blood.

"I don't think he's waking up any time soon." Mike said trying to keep it together, he had to be strong for them.

"What do we do now?" Micky asked wanting someone to tell him, because this was way out of his league.

"We go around there." He said pointing to where they had last seen Davy. "And see if we can find Davy."

"You wanna leave Peter here alone?" Micky didn't know if that was such a good idea, what if he woke up while they were gone, he'd be scared to death.

"I don't want to but he's out cold and we don't know what we're gonna find over there. It might be safer that he stays here." Mike explained.

"Okay but let's try not to be gone too long, I don't like splitting up." Micky said as they helped each other to their feet.

"I don't either."

They slowly made their way to the other bend that separated them from where they saw Davy being dragged. As they rounded it they saw him immediately, crumpled in a bloody heap near the base of a concrete stoop.

"Davy!"

Relief flooded over them upon seeing their friend, at least the men hadn't taken him someplace else. They rushed up to him, fearing the worst once they got closer, his clothes were shredded, he was still, so pale, and all that blood...

Mike reached out a hand sliding it under Davy chin checking for a pulse. He sighed relaxing a little.

"He's alive, but his pulse feels weird."

"Mike."

Mike ignored him too focused on Davy as he took in his injuries.

"Mike."

Silence.

"Mike!"

"What!?" Mike asked irritated at being interrupted. He looked up to find Micky in tears.

"Look." Was all Micky said as he pointed at Davy.

Following his hand Mike started crying too as he saw for the first time that Davy's pants weren't just shredded but had been pulled down and a steady flow of blood was running from between his legs.

"I'm gonna kill them. If I ever see them again, I swear Mike, I swear I'll kill them."

Micky's voice was hard, harder then Mike had ever heard. Looking into his friend's eyes he could tell he meant it too, and that scared Mike, but not as much as knowing he felt the same way. He was afraid that even if they all made it out of this alive it might change them forever. He'd never felt this kind of rage before, never even knew he was capable of it. Now as it surged within him he wondered what else he might be capable of. He hoped he never saw those men again and found out.

"Well you can't right now. Let's just focus on getting him some help." Mike said as much to himself as to Micky, he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

He felt like they were on fire, the rage bubbled just under the surface at what those men had done to him and his friends but especially to Davy, poor little Davy. He was so small yet so fierce, always ready to take on the world. Now looking at him covered in blood, cuts and bruises littering his body, he looked fragile, so fragile that he was almost afraid to touch him for fear that he would fall apart on him. Raw emotions continued to pulse through him blinding him to everything else, even his own pain as he bent down and fixed Davy pants letting those emotions fill him and give him strength. Strength to some how summon the energy it took to pick him up, cradling him in his arms. He turned and started walking back to where they had left Peter, Micky following silently behind. Davy's limp body hung from Mike's arms as he tried not to cry again, him bawling like a baby wouldn't help any.

Mike set Davy down and knelled next to Micky as they tried once again to revive Peter. At first nothing happened but after a few minutes Peter let out a low groan.

"Peter!" Micky shouted excited to finally get at least some response from his friend.

Peter let out another groan but didn't open his eyes.

"Pete? Peter, can you hear me?" Mike called as he shook his shoulder once more.

Again Peter groaned and this time his eyelids flickered but still did not open.

"Maybe if we try and stand him up he'll wake up." Micky suggested.

There was no way they could carry both Davy and Peter, if they could just get him on his feet maybe they could get him walking. Mike looked a little skeptical but couldn't think of better idea. So as gently as they could they hauled Peter to his feet, supporting his entire weight while they waited for him to wake up. It took more then a few minutes but soon Peter was awake enough to look around him and piece together a few sentences.

"What- Where am I?" Peter asked groggily looking around frantically, panic shinning in his eyes.

"Hey relax Pete you're safe now, there's nothing to be afraid of anymore, please you need to-" Micky didn't get to finish as the next question rocked them to their very core.

"Who are you people!?" Peter screamed as he struggled against the two strangers that had hold of him.

"It's us Peter. Mike and Micky." Mike said trying to calm him down.

"Who are you!?" Peter asked again tears streaming down his face as he tried to push them away but was so weak he could barely lift his arms. "I don't any Peter, Micky or Mike's."

"But you're Peter, Pete." Micky said confused.

"No I'm not! I'm... I'm..." Peter deflated realizing for the first time that not only did he not know where he was or who these people were that held him, but that he didn't remember anything, nothing at all. His mind was completely blank beyond waking up between these two. It scared him more than he could remember which admittedly wasn't that long, but so far that's all it had been scared and frightened, cold, lonely, and in intense pain that radiated everywhere in his body. Those were his first memories now, which ever ones he had before, however happy or sad they were had just been replaced with this nightmare he now found himself in. He cried for a few minutes, letting these strangers hold him, not caring anymore if they were friend or foe.

When Peter finally quieted down Mike knew they had to get moving, this was all way beyond him and he couldn't wait to let someone else take the reins for a bit.

"Okay I know you're scared right now but if you let us we might be able to fill in some of the blanks and then maybe get some help for you and Davy." Mike said as gently as he could hoping he didn't scare him even more.

"Who- Who's Davy?" Peter hiccuped. He didn't know if he should trust these guys but what choice did he have?

Micky pointed to where Mike had set him down on one of the driest patches of the ground. "That's Davy. He's our friend and yours too. He's hurt really bad and we need to get him to the hospital right away."

Peter followed Micky's finger down to a man he hadn't noticed before. He was smaller then the rest of them and had dark hair that fell in front of his face, but it wasn't enough to hide all the bruises and cuts that laced it. Looking harder Peter could see that his whole body was covered in a similar way, the shredded clothing only helping to provide him more visible surfaces. The only thing that was really obscuring his view was all the blood. The short man looked like he was in a great deal of pain even passed out like he was on the pavement. Still Peter didn't know him, not one thing about him looked even remotely familiar. That didn't however stop the wave of sorrow that washed over him at the sight of the broken man.

"What happened to him?" Peter asked fresh tears brimming at his eyes.

"Some men jumped us and beat us up." Mike explained to him.

"Us?" Peter said looking down at himself. His clothes had some tears but no where near the amount that Davy's had, whose looked like little more then rags. The places he did see however were littered in bruises. That explained all the pain. He also noticed that they were all wearing the same red shirt and blue pants. Huh, maybe they were telling the truth and they really were his friends.

"Yeah Pete, us." Micky said softly. "You see the Monkeemobile broke down and we had to walk back home from a gig and we were all tired except for Davy who got us all hyper so we started playing Monkee in the middle with your blue bouncy ball and then that's when these five big guys came outta nowhere and grabbed us."

"What? I don't und- Monkeemobile? What, how... Why did they grab us?" Peter asked his mind spinning with everything he'd just been told. Half of it didn't even make sense.

"That may have been a little too much right now." Mike told Micky before answering Peter.

"The Monkeemobile is just the name of our car. And as far as why those men grabbed us beyond just wanting to hurt someone, I don't know." Mike said solemnly. "But I do know that those men are gone now and you don't have to worry about them anymore. We just have to get to some help and we'll be fine."

"You promise?" Peter asked finally believing them were in fact his friends as he looking at him with all the innocence and trust in the world.

"I promise." Mike said hoping that he was able to keep it.

A bit of light came back to Peter's eyes as he believed with every fiber of his being that, despite having just met him, he could trust anything this man told him without question and could count on him for everything.

Seeing a glimmer of hope shining back in Peter's eyes gave Mike renewed strength.

"Okay." He took command. "Peter. That's you." He told him when he looked confused. "Micky's gonna help you walk."

"I don't know if I can." Peter said. He and Micky wobbled a bit as Mike let go.

"You can do it Peter, I'll be right beside you and you can lean on me." Micky said putting Peter's left arm over his shoulder. Micky's own left arm was tucked against him, he was pretty sure it was broken.

Peter looked ready to protest but as he watched Mike limped over and bend down to scoop Davy up his face got solemn again. He set his jaw and nodded, he was ready.

Micky slowly took a step, steadying Peter as he took his. After a minute they got a rhythm going, carefully following Mike as he lead them out of the alley and down the street.

The hospital was seven blocks away and they had only gone about four when Davy starting moaning. He got louder and louder and soon he was screaming as he thrashed in Mike's arms, who was forced to drop to one knee.

"Davy!?" He yelled unsure of what to do. He looked up at Micky whose face looked just as panicked as his own felt.

The screams were blood curling, it was as if he was being killed slowly and painfully. Words, coming out half crazed and barely legible reached their ears.

"No! Please, stop! No!" Davy screamed in his sleep.

Micky leaned Peter against a light post as he bent down next to Davy.

"What are we gonna do?" Micky yelled to be heard.

"I uh... I don't know!" Mike said finally letting his emotions get to him. He couldn't do this anymore, tears fell rapidly from his eyes and once they started they refused to let up.

Micky didn't know what to do, their leader, their rock, had finally broken and Micky felt like things might never be the same again. Before he could think of anything to do he heard a soft groan just before Peter pitched forward almost falling flat on his face save for Micky's somehow still quick reflexes.

"Peter! Peter wake up!" Micky shouted. He didn't know what he was going to do now. Davy was still unconscious and now so was Peter, they would never get them both to the hospital like this.

All of a sudden it got quiet again as Davy's screams cut off. At first Micky was relieved thinking he'd just passed out but Mike's renewed panic froze his heart.

"Davy? Davy!? He's not breathing!"

Micky watched in horror as Mike tried to preform C.P.R. on their dying friend. Dying, Davy was dying before their very eyes. That realization pushed him into overdrive as he looked around him in desperation. Houses, he could see houses. Micky starting screaming for help hoping someone would hear and care enough to do something.

"Please! Please somebody help us! He's dying, please!"

It took several long minutes but soon a few lights in some of the houses flipped on and Micky renewed his pleas.

After another minute people started coming out of their houses angry at being woken up in the middle of the night.

"What do you kids think you're doing? Don't you know what time it is? Don't you have any res-" The man's voice died off as he got closer having walked up to them to give, what he assumed were pranksters, a piece of his mind.

"Oh my god! What happened?" The man asked now feeling very guilty upon seeing their condition.

"Please?" Micky pleaded again hoping that now they would get some help. "He's not breathing, please help us!"

The man took one look at Davy and leapt into action.

"Hey these kids need an ambulance. Someone get Doplin." He yelled to his neighbors as he gently pushed Mike away and took his place trying to resuscitate the young boy that lay in front of him. These poor boys didn't look any older then his own children.

Mike, too stunned by everything going on around him as more and more people gathered around, let him. He went and sat next to Micky who was watching as someone else started tending to Peter. A couple people tried to check them over but their focus never left their friends and soon they just gave up.

Doplin turned out to be a doctor three houses down from the first man who took over once he got there. By this time Davy's heart had also stopped and Mike and Micky were forced to watch as the doctor pressed on his chest to try and get it going again. A few more minutes went by as everyone seemed to hold their breath waiting to see if this young man would make it.

A shaky breath escaped Davy's lips letting everyone know that the Doc's work had paid off. A cheer erupted all around. It almost made Mike smile at the sight of these perfect strangers rejoicing Davy's return to the living.

"Did someone call an ambulance?" Doplin asked worried that the boy's heart might fail again. As it was, it was already too close a call. If he'd hadn't gotten here when he did...

"It's on it's way." Someone in the crowd said.

Seeing their friends being taken care of and knowing more help was on it's way made Mike and Micky relax a bit, their own pain and discomfort finally hitting them as the Adrenalin wore off leaving them exhausted. They leaned against each other, each determined that they would only rest their eyes for a minute. They fell asleep that way, letting the darkness surround and envelope them. The last thing they heard was the sirens of police cars and ambulances as they got nearer.

"What happ-?" Doplin started to ask only to stop upon seeing the other two boys passed out along with their friends.

A couple bent over them checking their wounds now that they were still.

"How are they?" The Doctor asked when they backed away again.

"Banged up pretty good but nothing that looks too serious." His wife Mariam told him.

"What do you think happened to them?" She asked her husband as she knelt beside him looking down at the boy they had all just watched die and get brought back to life.

"Mugging most likely." He said studying their injuries. He patted down their pockets, sure enough there wasn't a wallet to be found.

"The state this world is coming to..." He heard someone mutter.

Just then the sirens grew deafening as they turned onto their street. The police hopped out of their cars and started questioning people about what they saw while the paramedics rushed over to the boys.

"This one first." Doplin directed them. "His heart stopped but I was able to get it going again, his pulse is very weak."

"Are you a doctor?" One of them asked as they took his advice and started with the one in front of him.

"Yes." He assured them.

"Good thing, they look to be in pretty bad shape. Anything on the others?" Another asked as they got to work.

"Yes, that boy there," He said pointing to the blond haired boy. "has a good sized gash on the back of his head, he was unconscious when I got here. And these two," He said pointing to the two boys still leaning against each other, he was surprised they hadn't fallen over. "were awake but either fell asleep or passed out, not sure which."

Nodding in appreciation a few more paramedics set to work on the other boys, getting them ready for transport.

By now the whole street seemed to be out of their homes as they watched on in awe. They watched as they placed them on gurney and loaded them into the two ambulances parked nearby. They watched as they sped away back to the hospital wondering what would become of these four boys, wondering if they would even all make it there alive.


End file.
